


Hojas de otoño

by hopxfully



Category: 100 Dias Para Enamorarse, Simona
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, LGBT+, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Alternative universe -más o menos- en el que Fidel es escritor y Paul cantante.Mención especial a Blasnior.





	Hojas de otoño

Los ojos de Fidel siguieron atentamente el movimiento de la hoja al caer del árbol. 

Estaba sentado en un banco del parque cuando una brizna de viento le hizo estremecer y, de forma inconsciente, giró el cuello en el momento exacto en que la hoja hacía su descenso al suelo.

Podía parecer una acción simple y normal, pero fue el hecho de que un instante después, otra hoja cayera y acabara al lado de la primera, lo que llamó su atención.

A pesar de que no se desprendieron de la rama a la vez, la segunda casi la alcanza. Como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Como si no quisiera separarse.

Fidel sonrió levemente al verlas en la hierba, tan cerca la una de la otra que dependiendo del ángulo podía incluso parecer que estaban superpuestas, y se levantó para cogerlas y llevárselas a casa.

De camino, se entretuvo pensando en una historia que pudiera encajar con ese argumento: ‘x’ cae y ‘z’ casi simultáneamente desciende para sujetarla.

Suspiró abrumado cuando se sentó en su sillón, y agarrando el ordenador, cerró un momento los ojos para aclarar su ideas.

Llevaba dándole vueltas a un personaje demasiado tiempo, así que consideró que era el momento adecuado para sacarlo de su caja imaginaria y plasmarlo en el papel.

Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar con agilidad sobre el teclado mientras hilos de la personalidad y físico de Blas escapaban de su mente. Era un proceso casi inevitable: unas ansias vivas por no olvidar ni un solo detalle, ni una sola letra.

Era un nudo de frases sueltas y palabras sin sentido que Fidel intentaba enredar y ordenar y volver a enredar para que cogieran la forma que él deseaba.

Podía pasarse días enteros corrigiendo un pequeño párrafo si sentía que no estaba perfecto y pulcro.

Así era él: eficiente, minucioso y atento con su trabajo.

 

Cuando la luna rozaba el punto alto del cielo y las agujas del reloj se oían con más intensidad debido al silencio de la noche, Fidel se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos con cansancio.

Su cuerpo -y su mente, sobre todo- le estaban pidiendo a gritos un descanso.

Bostezó y se desperezó con calma, dándose el tiempo necesario a sí mismo para recapacitar.

Tras tomarse un vaso de agua y ponerse una sudadera para no quedarse frío, volvió a su lugar frente al ordenador y releyó lo que tenía hasta el momento.

 

“Blas era alguien diferente. Tan orgullosamente diferente que le era difícil encontrar a quién pudiera comprenderle y amarle tal cuál era.

Blas siempre sonreía, siempre tenía buenas palabras, y siempre daba amor.

El único problema de Blas era que no recibía lo mismo a cambio. Su mayor problema era sentirse invisible y esperar de los demás aquello que estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza en recibir. 

Blas era especial, y lo único que deseaba era que alguien le hiciera sentir así.

Blas quería enamorarse, pero no encontraba de quién hacerlo.”

 

Fidel apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y descansó su barbilla en las manos.

Desvió la vista hacia las hojas y acarició una con sumo cuidado.

Blas era esa segunda hoja que se tiraría para salvar a cualquiera. La pregunta era, ¿alguien se tiraría a salvar a Blas si fuera él, el que cayera primero?

Resoplando, el escritor cerró la pantalla del ordenador y se tiró en la cama.

No había forma de encontrar una pareja ideal para su personaje. De encontrar esa hoja complementaria.

Resignado, y algo enfadado consigo mismo, se arropó dispuesto a perderse en sueños, cuando una melodía lo sacó de su burbuja.

Los acordes de una guitarra le hicieron atender a la música, y cuando la suave voz del cantante entró por el hueco de su ventana y se esparció por su habitación, Fidel se levantó como un resorte en dirección a la terraza.

Se asomó y barrió con la mirada toda la acera en busca del artista.

No había nadie en ella, y la canción, ya en el estribillo, se oía cada vez más cerca.

Fidel frunció el ceño y se adentró de nuevo en su habitación, dispuesto a no perderse más segundos de esa obra maestra que estaba escuchado.

El hombre, poco después, punteó la guitarra como último acorde, y el silencio oscureció el aura de emoción que reinaba entorno al escritor.

Se regañó a sí mismo por no haber grabado al menos un trozo y procuró repasar cada verso en su cabeza.

La canción hablaba de Junior, un adolescente que se declaraba gay frente a su tío y sus dos hermanos.

Fidel soltó una suave risa cuando su mente hiló conceptos, hiló ideas y creó una historia entre él y Blas alrededor del argumento de las hojas.

Al parecer, acababa de encontrar al alma gemela de su personaje.

 

“Junior no se entendía a sí mismo y eso le impedía, en su mayor parte, entender a los demás.

Junior estaba confuso, angustiado y temeroso con todo lo que le estaba pasando desde que Blas había aparecido en su vida, y creía estar constantemente dentro de un laberinto sin salida.

Junior tenía que aprender a aceptarse para poder luchar. Tenía que aprenderse a amarse.”

 

Las agujas del reloj marcaron las tres de la mañana cuando unos calambres recorrieron los dedos de Fidel y le obligaron a parar.

La historia de “Blasnior”, como él mismo había nombrado a la pareja, estaba empezando a coger forma, y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de lo que estaba creando.

Durmió rodeado de calma y con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Incluso soñó con que conocía al cantante y le daba las gracias por darle inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

Soñó con una vida en la que Blas y Junior pudieran vivir felices fuera de las páginas de un libro.

 

—

 

Al día siguiente se despertó cuando el sol estaba empezando a caer y se sorprendió al ver que pasaban las doce del mediodía.

Comió algo ligero y se preparó para dar otro paseo por el parque. Se guardó las hojas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se calzó.

Iba a bajar las escaleras de su edificio cuando la misma melodía de la noche anterior le hizo frenar en seco.

Se acercó cauteloso a la puerta de la que se oía la canción y apoyó la frente en ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Esa voz le envolvía y le recorría todo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar.

De repente, oyó unos pasos y se alejó a toda prisa, bajando las escaleras a trote.

 

Ya en el parque, se sentó en el mismo banco de siempre y recorrió los alrededores.

A Fidel le gustaba observar, descubrir cada pequeño detalle en todo lo que veía.

Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba escribir.

Dar vida a todo tipo de historias y personajes. Dar esperanza.

Y, para eso, necesitaba inspiración.

La canción de Junior había sido el primer empujón, pero ansiaba más.

 

Notó la textura de las hojas cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esas hojas siempre le recordarían a Blas, Blas siempre le recordaría a Junior y Junior siempre le recordaría a esa armoniosa voz y a ese hombre sin rostro que Fidel deseaba conocer.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. Podía volver a su casa, llamar a la puerta de su vecino y dejar caer que se había enamorado profundamente de su voz y de su canción, o podía mantenerse al margen y rezar para seguir escuchándole a escondidas en ratos esporádicos.

Fidel era alguien demasiado reservado y tímido como decantarse por la primera opción, por lo que con los últimos rayos de sol, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su edificio y subió las escaleras sin pararse siquiera en la puerta de enfrente.

Apenas había cerrado cuando el timbre retumbó por toda la casa y le hizo pegar un salto.

Frotándose la nuca, arqueó las cejas, seguro de que no esperaba a nadie.

Abrió con algo de ímpetu y casi se desmayó al ver quién esperaba al otro lado.

Era el hombre más impresionante que Fidel había visto nunca, y la boca se le secó cuando hizo un breve recorrido por su cuerpo.

El tipo carraspeó y sonrío de lado, dándose cuenta del escrutinio.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Fidel entornó los ojos, invitando al desconocido a presentarse.

 

—Hola, soy Paul—Dijo, estirando el brazo y estrechando la mano del escritor—Soy tu nuevo vecino de en frente, y teniendo en cuenta que anoche armé un escándalo algo tarde, venía a pedirte perdón.

 

Fidel, que no entendía nada y que estaba demasiado impactado absorbiendo el hecho de que ya le había puesto rostro al cantante desconocido, no supo qué contestar.

 

—He recibo algunas quejas de otros inquilinos por ponerme a cantar a altas horas de la noche—Explicó, sonrojándose—y sólo quería venir antes de que llamaras tu a mi puerta. Lo siento, de verdad. No pensé que se me oiría tanto.

 

Como vio que el escritor no parecía querer -o poder- responderle, hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza y se dio la vuelta.

A punto estaba de abrir su puerta, cuando Fidel reaccionó y le llamó.

 

—A mi no me molestaste. En realidad, tu canción me hipnotizó un poco.—Admitió, algo avergonzado.—Me llamo Fidel, por cierto.

 

—Gracias, Fidel—Le respondió Paul, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 

Volvieron a quedarse absortos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el cantante guiñó un ojo y con un giro de muñeca, abrió su puerta.

Se apoyó en el marco y se cruzó de brazos, echando un último vistazo a su vecino.

 

—Oye, ¿te vienes a cenar a mi casa?—Le dijo, cuando el escritor, bajo la intensa mirada, había agachado la vista y se estaba dando la vuelta.

 

Fidel tartamudeó una respuesta afirmativa y agarró las llaves que tenía en un mueble de la entrada para cerrar al salir.

Estaba algo sorprendido por los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos y no digería todavía que estaba en camino a cenar con el hombre de la voz perfecta que le había embelesado la noche anterior.

 

Su departamento, a pesar de ser igual de grande que el de Fidel, estaba más -y mejor- decorado.

Un par de guitarras estaban al lado del sofá y en las estanterías encima de la televisión se veían una cantidad impresionante de discos y vinilos.

Tenía, también, un tocadiscos en un mueble cerca de la ventana junto al que había otra guitarra y un puff enorme en el que, Fidel suponía, pasaría las horas muertas cantando y tocando.

Un par de cuadros llamaron su atención y se sorprendió al ver una foto de Paul encima de un escenario lleno de gente con las manos en alto.

Fidel lo señaló con la boca abierta, lo que hizo reír al cantante.

 

—Me ha sorprendido que no me conocieras, en verdad, pero en parte, lo encuentro adorable.

 

Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y le indicó que le siguiera a la cocina.

Se colocó un delantal y le instó a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa.

 

—Puedes encender la radio y poner lo que quieras.

 

Fidel se dio cuenta de que también había entrada para discos y le pidió que le recomendara alguno para poner.

 

—En las estanterías que seguro que has visto llenas de CDs, busca uno que ponga “The Thrill Of It All” de Sam Smith.

 

Asintiendo, el escritor hizo lo pedido.

 

—Así que, Fidel, cuéntame algo sobre ti—La voz de Paul fuera de las armonías, en su tono normal, era algo más ronca, y sólo eso consiguió que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

 

—No hay mucho que decir. O nada interesante, para precisar—No entendía cómo es que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y rogaba a cada segundo para que el cantante no estuviera dándose cuenta.

 

—Ah, no me lo creo. Venga, va, dime algún secreto, algo que nadie más sepa.

 

Fidel se rascó la barbilla y durante unos segundos rebuscó en su mente en blanco por algún dato que nunca hubiera compartido con otra persona.

 

—Suelo replantearme muy a menudo sí hay algo real en mí.

 

Paul se giró a mirarle, intrigado, y alzó una ceja, instándole a seguir hablando.

 

—A lo largo de mi vida he escrito tantas historias y tantos personajes que ya no sé si queda algo de mí o sólo soy los retales de eso que he ido creando. Ya no sé si me he perdido a mí mismo por inventar a otros.

 

—¿Y no has pensado que, quizá, son esos personajes los que tienen algo de ti, y que sólo tienes que recoger pedazos de cada uno para sentir que te has encontrado?

 

Fidel sonrió, pero no respondió, y se concentró en la letra de “HIM”. Era un himno gay en toda regla, y pensaba utilizarlo para continuar con la historia de Blasnior esa misma noche.

 

—¿Puedo preguntarte si estás ahora escribiendo algo?

 

—Estoy intentado cerrar una idea que tuve ayer—Se pensó en sí contarle lo de las hojas o no, pero decidió que no era el momento—Tu canción me ayudó mucho, ¿sabes?

 

Un leve sonrojo recorrió el cuello de Paul y Fidel sintió un deseo repentino y abrasador por levantarse y besarle cada hueco de piel expuesta.

 

—Me alegro. Eres el único del que he escuchado algo bueno en cuanto a mi música en este edificio.

 

—¿Tienes más canciones a parte de esa?

 

—Vuelve donde los discos y busca uno que pone “Las movidas de Paul”. Son maquetas en su mayoría.

 

Algo ansioso, Fidel se obligó a dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Paul y prestar atención a las letras.

Todas eran de contenido LGBT+, a excepción de un par de ellas que eran algún tipo de parodia junto a una mujer llamada Antonia.

Cuando acabó de escuchar todas, no pudo evitar ponerse a aplaudir, y al darse cuenta de su gesto comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido que Paul consideró enternecedor.

 

—¿Te ha gustado, entonces?

 

—¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Soy fan!

 

Paul se echó a reír y le lanzó un beso que Fidel pareció coger y guardarse en el bolsillo.

Era extraña esa conexión que estaban desarrollando en apenas unas horas, y esa complicidad que estaba creciendo entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó o se alejó para evitarlo.

 

Pasaron la noche entre risas, canciones y anécdotas que sólo consiguieron acercarlos más.

La atracción mutua era evidente. Sin embargo, no quisieron -o no se atrevieron- a dar un paso en falso y prefirieron conocerse más a fondo. Por eso, empezaron a quedar diariamente durante todo ese mes, y el mes siguiente, y el que va después de ese.

Paul cantaba todo lo que Fidel le pedía y Fidel le contaba cada historia que iba escribiendo.

No le reveló nada de Blasnior hasta cuatro o cinco meses después, cuando pudo poner el punto final.

Para él, esos personajes eran su gran obra maestra, y estaba seguro de que, a pesar de lo que el destino les deparara a él y a Paul, siempre que pensara en Blas y Junior, se acordaría de su cantante favorito y de esa canción que le llegó al corazón.

 

—

 

Era un jueves por la tarde y ambos, sin darse cuenta, estaban planeando declararse el mismo día.

Fidel correteaba nervioso de un lado a otro en su departamento, mirándose al espejo a cada segundo para corroborar que todo estaba bien con su atuendo, y repetía en murmullos el discurso que pensaba decir.

Paul, por otro lado, había salido ya hacia el local que había alquilado para esa noche y se disponía a repasar el repertorio de canciones que tenía preparado.

El día era algo otoñal, y las hojas que volaban por el aire le recordaron al escritor que todavía le quedaba algo por hacer.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, Paul estaba encendiendo las velas que rodeaban el pequeño escenario.

 

—Hola, guapo—Le dijo, nada más verle entrar, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

Fidel le respondió con una sincera sonrisa y una leve inclinación.

 

—Hola a ti, famoso.

 

Paul rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Te avisé hace un par de meses. Tu no me conocías, pero hay muchas personas ahí fuera que sí.

 

—Me di cuenta al ver esa foto que tienes en el departamento encima de un escenario con una multitud enorme mirándote—Bromeó el escritor.

 

Habían desarrollado un respeto mutuo y habían creado un aura tan complaciente cuando estaban juntos, que no sabían cómo era sentirse plenamente feliz y a gusto en un lugar que no fuera al lado del otro.

 

—Caballero, tome asiento—Pidió amablemente Paul, movimiento la silla de Fidel.

 

Este rió e hizo lo mismo, por lo que ambos se quedaron esperando para ver quién era el que daba el paso primero y aceptaba sentarse.

Acabaron sonriéndose con adoración y tomando asiento a la vez.

Eran tan gratificante y tierno verlos juntos que cualquier persona ajena a ellos que observara un poco, podía ver cómo se estaban tomando con cuidado esa relación que estaban forjando, no dispuestos a estropearla por acelerarse y correr.

 

—Tengo algo para ti—Medio susurró Paul, al terminar el postre.

 

Fidel, que ya estaba repasando a toda velocidad en su mente lo que tenía que decir, perdió la respiración por unos segundos y le miró.

 

—Llevo dándole vueltas a esto demasiado tiempo, y creo que ha llegado el momento—Continuó, mientras se subía a la pequeña tarima.

 

Se sentó en un taburete y agarró la guitarra.

 

—Fidel, bombón, hace unos cuantos meses que nos conocemos ya, y va siendo hora de que me sincere contigo.

Me encantas.

De verdad.

Es que, te adoro.

Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar nunca y el mero hecho de haberte conocido ya hace de mi vida algo memorable.

Lo primero que quiero decirte es que eres real. ¿Me oyes? Lo que eres, lo eres de verdad.

No es ningún personaje, no es ninguna historia.

Eres tú.

 

El día que nos presentamos, me dijiste que la canción de Junior te había hipnotizado y te había inspirado, consiguiendo así, que en cada concierto que la he cantado desde entonces, haya pensado en ti a lo largo de los tres minutos y poco que dura.

Era muy importante para mí antes de conocerte: por lo que dice y por lo que representa. Porque es un lema de lucha y de amor propio. Porque es un alegato. Es una manera de visibilizar a un colectivo que coge más fuerzas cada día.

Era tan importante y la sentía tan mía que no me atrevía a cantarla en público por miedo a las reacciones. Sin embargo, llegaste tú, y deseaba gritarla a los cuatros vientos porque ha pasado de ser mí canción a ser nuestra canción.

La vivo como si fuera lo último que voy a cantar nunca, y a pesar de que se la dedico a todos esas luchadoras y luchadores que se ponen de pie y dicen: “Esta la verdad. Soy gay. O soy lesbiana. O soy bi. O soy trans. O lo que sea”, te la dedico sobre todo a ti.

Por ser la persona que me ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para ser yo el primero en levantarme y gritar “Este soy yo”.

 

Ese primer día también oímos “HIM” de Sam Smith, y quiero decir: Dios, si estás ahí, juzga mis pecados, no le temo a lo que ellos puedan provocarme, no soy el chico que creíste que querías, lo amo. Es él a quien amo.

 

Así que, sí, Fidel, te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer segundo y no he encontrado mejor declaración de amor que cantarte la canción por la hoy estamos aquí.

 

 

Con lágrima en los ojos, Fidel se tapó la boca emocionado y le lanzó un beso.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla para disfrutar de esa melodía que a pesar de los meses que pasaran seguía provocándole el mismo estremecimiento y se dijo que no había en la tierra hombre más afortunado que él.

Los acordes y la melodía llenaron el aire y la suave y atrayente voz de Paul tuvo a Fidel bajo un encantamiento durante tres minutos.

Cuando acabó y bajó del escenario, el escritor no le dio tiempo a acercarse para besarle porque era su turno de declararse.

 

—Quiero que sepas, Paul, que me he subido aquí, también, para sincerarme completamente contigo. E incluso conmigo mismo.

El día antes de conocernos, yo había estado dando un paseo por el parque y me había sentado en un banco a disfrutar de las vistas. En algún momento de la tarde, una hoja llamó mi atención—Se tomó un segundo en sacar la hoja ya reseca y casi deshecha del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la extendió para que el otro hombre la viera—Puede tener poco sentido, pero fue el hecho de que otra cayó justo detrás lo que me abdujo a mirarlas.

De ahí se me ocurrió un argumento para una historia de la cuál ya tenia un personaje que había creado hacía algún tiempo. Su nombre era Blas y era demasiado especial y diferente cómo para que yo, en aquel entonces, pudiera crear una pareja a su altura.

Esa noche la pasé pegado a la pantalla de mi ordenador, sin parar de escribir, sin dejar nada en el aire.

Tuve un calambre que me obligó a parar y cuando me tumbé en la cama, te oí.

No te miento si te digo que fue como el canto de los ángeles.

La historia de Junior fue lo único y lo último que necesité para desarrollar al otro protagonista.

 

Blas y Junior han tenido una historia difícil llena de baches, de idas y venias, de malos entendidos y gritos a todo pulmón, pero se han querido -y se quieren- tanto, que han bordeado o saltado cada adversidad.

Anoche, casi a la misma hora que te oí hace ya unos meses, puse el punto final y me despedí de estos personajes que siempre me hacen pensar en ti, en nosotros, y me dije que ya me tocaba a mí dar el paso y poner el primer punto de nuestra historia.

 

La segunda hoja que cayó aquella tarde, casi alcanza a la primera y parecía que incluso quería agarrarla y salvarla. Blas ha sido casi constantemente la segunda. La que se tiraba detrás de los demás dispuesto a caer con tal de ayudar al otro.

Pero cuando pasó a ser la primera en caer, pensó que nadie se lanzaría a por él y se resignó. No esperó que Junior, siendo siempre el salvado, pasaría a ser su salvador.

Con esto quiero decirte dos cosas: que la vida da muchas vueltas y nunca sabrás qué hoja vas a ser, y que si alguna vez eres la primera y caes, te aseguro que yo seré la segunda e iré detrás para estirar mi mano y agarrarte.

 

Tu me diste el empujón que necesitaba para crear a estos dos seres de luz que a día de hoy considero mi obra maestra, y ellos me han dado el empujón que necesitaba para decirte que: yo también te amo. Te amo, Paul. Te amo tanto. Y no hay forma humana de expresarlo con palabras, incluso para mí, que son mi fuerte.

 

Sólo puedo decirte eso, que te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

 

 

Las lágrimas de Paul le hicieron parar un poco para tomar aire y sacó la otra hoja de su bolsillo.

Estaba igual que la primera, a punto de despedazarse, por lo que la tomó con sumo cuidado.

 

—Tengo un regalo para ti, mi vida—Susurró, con la voz titilando de la emoción.

 

Bajo del escenario y se acercó a Paul, que no paraba de llorar y de sonreír y de lanzarle besos.

Sacó un caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió.

Los ojos del cantante se aguaron más todavía y sus manos algo temblorosas sacaron la cadena que venía dentro.

Era de plata con un dije de una hoja otoñal exactamente igual que la de verdad que Fidel extendía para él.

Cogió con cuidado la real y le pidió al escritor que le pusiera el colgante.

 

Ambos estaban exponiendo sus almas y abriendo sus corazones, y era tan bonito, que no podían para de llorar.

 

—Quiero que veas esto, también—Dijo Fidel, aclarándose la garganta para seguir hablando y subiéndose la manga de la camiseta para enseñar su antebrazo.

 

Paul dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y rozó con las yemas de los dedos la silueta del tatuaje que el hombre de su vida se había hecho.

Fidel, seguro de su decisión, había ido a marcarse en tinta ese símbolo tan especial para él y que siempre le recordaría a su cantante, a su Paul. Se había tatuado la primera hoja que recogió, exactamente igual.

 

Mientras Paul llevaba colgada la segunda, Fidel llevaba en su cuerpo la primera, y ambos veían el otoño en los ojos del otro, declarándolo su estación favorita.

 

—Voy a contarte el último párrafo de la historia de Blasnior, ¿de acuerdo?—Medio murmuró el escritor un poco después, cuando se recuperaron de tanta emoción.

 

“Junior le vio caer. No supo cómo, o por qué, pero vio a Blas caer y precipitarse al vacío.

No dudó ni por instante en lanzarse tras él y se impulsó para llegar a su altura y cogerle la mano.

En mitad de la caída, entrelazaron sus dedos y se miraron con la verdad. La verdad más pura. Con la que jamás se habían mirado hasta entonces.

Junior vocalizó un te amo continuo hasta que llegaron al fondo mientras Blas acariciaba su palma con la mayor ternura posible.

Y quizá fue ese amor tan eterno que se profesaban, o quizá fue suerte, pero dejaron de caer para empezar a subir.

Volvieron a su sitio, a poner los pies en tierra, a mirarse de pie, frente a frente, y a besarse con esas ansias arrolladoras que no se desgastaban por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Era fuego ardiente, era electricidad, era el otoño más cálido y más bonito de todos.

Eran hojas y eran viento, y eran eso: Blas y Junior. Junior y Blas”.

 

 

Cuando acabó, Fidel tomó aire y mantuvo su mirada clavada en Paul al igual que esos minutos en los que había recitado los últimos párrafos de su nueva -y ya, por fin, acabada- historia.

 

—No sé si tu y yo seremos como Blas y Junior, bombón, pero pretendo besarte con ese mismo ímpetu que ellos tienen. Te lo prometo—Y cumplió.

 

Paul cumplió y lo besó. Lo besó hasta dejarse el alma. Hasta que no se diferenciaban los latidos de uno con los del otro. Hasta que era imposible saber dónde empezaba el cuerpo del cantante y dónde los labios del escritor.

Le besó hasta que supo que le había dejado en claro todos sus sentimientos.

Le besó, y le besó otra vez, y otra vez.

Y tantas veces como fueran necesarias durante todos los días que les quedaron de vida.

 

Le besó y ambos se convirtieron inevitablemente en artistas. En estrellas eternas.

En hojas de otoño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
